The story of Jacob and Rennessme
by saphiregold
Summary: See how Rennessme s family deals with her not being a little girl anymore, and how they deal with it all as her and Jacob become a more intimate couple, and develop a life and a family of their own.
1. New

A/N

Hello all my lovely twilight fans! thanks so much for clicking this story! now lets get one thing straight. this is a Rennessme and Jacob story, it deals with their lives together and how they and everyone else deal with their becoming a couple. if you are into the whle volturi comes and gigantic battle breaks out, kindly move to another story. i personaly am not into the whole action things, so there wont be much action taking place in this story. if you are into the genuinely sweet and some-times sexy and adult moments sort of love story, then you are definitely in the right place. also i love to hear what people think, even if it sometimes isn't very good. so i encourage you to leave your not so pleasant comments, and tell me what you think. just please don't purpously trash my story, and make it seem more terrible than it is, i am simply asking you tell me if my writing needs help or not, and where do i focus on more. also, i will be taking up offers on what you guys want to see and don't want to see, so leave comments telling me that, okay.

now before i bore you so much you get tired of me already, lets get on with it!

*RENNESSME*

i was in my faviourite place in the whole world. i sat curled up in Jake`s lap while he held me tightly. we weren't talking, but it was better this way. why complicate this perfect moment with words? I felt myself shake with silent laughter as this mornings events played back in my mind.

*Flashback*

"He`s here!" I shouted happily running through the cottage and nearly startling my poor aunts as they talked in the living room. i ran to the front door eagerly. i had been up in my room when i noticed his familiar scent. it really hadn't been that long since we last saw each other, but i still didn't like the fact that we hadn't saw each other, and was more than happy that he was back from doing whatever Sam had called him for. I threw back the front door and then stopped short, starring wide eyed at what i saw. as Jacob tried uselessly to cover 'himself' from me, my father was shouting at him, and my mother was blushing and laughing quietly to herself next to him. Aunt Alice rushed me inside, trying to shade my eyes from the view, while a very apologetic Jake looked past my father and to me.

the blush was only barely fading out of my cheeks from the incident, and it sure didn't help that my hand had been on Jake`s chest when i thought about it. he laughed, "Your parents are really angry with me." He said.

"They`ll get over it." I mumbled, "why did you phase on the front yard anyway?" I asked. he raised his hand in defence, "I didn't!" He said, "It happened accidently." i raised my eyebrow at him, "Sure it did." I smirked.

he held me tighter, "Don't pretend you didn't like what you saw." he mumbled, and then immediately regreted it. so to save him the embarrassment, i quickly burst out laughing,

"Oh please!" I giggled, he forced himself to laugh along with me. this happened all the time, there were always the times when we forgot that we weren't that couple, and made little slip ups in how we talked to each other. but we were best friends, for now. or atleast that's what i told myself so i don't lay awake every night.

i loved Jake, more than he knew. there were those days when i wished he was my imprint, when i wished he saw us together in the future, when i wished that he thought about me as much as i thought about him. but then there are the days when i remind myself that that will never happen. why would Jake ever like me like that? then again, i still hopped. i looked up when my parents walked in, and quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Ness can you go over to the big house please, we need to speak to Jacob." My mother said. i didn't move. leave? you have got to be kidding.

"Now." She clarified. i got up from Jake`s lap and looked at them,

"Why, is anything wrong?" Why am i being deprived of Jacob time? what have i ever done to them?  
"Nothing is wrong, we just need to speak to him about some-thing important." I frowned as i walked past them, and then stopped in the living room to hear what was so important i had to leave. everything was quite.

i ran all the way to the big house angrily. i already missed him.

the whispering of my Family over there eased up as i neared the house. "Emmett would you shut up!" Aunt Rose hissed.

"Guys! shes here!"

"Shut up!"

"Guys!" Everyone looked up when i walked in.

"What is going on?" I asked once i walked in. they all smiled nervously.

"Nothing is going on, why would you think that?"

"What aren't you guys telling me." I asked.

"Its nothing, here why don't you go up to your room and do something." Nana told me. i frowned. i had a room here to, for when i stayed over sometimes, but i wasn't planning on using it now. "Guys i have a right to know whats happening!" I shouted.

"We cant tell you." Aunt rose sighed, then hit uncle Emmett on his shoulder so he stopped smirking. "Is it the Volturi?" I asked.

"No, they aren't coming back." Aunt Alice said, taking my hand, "Ever. now why don't you go up to your room?" I frowned and walked off, up the stairs, and slammed the door behind me. I hated secrets. esscpecially when i couldn't know what it was.

*JACOB*

I don't think it was physically or mentally right for any one person to be as worried as i was. what was so damn important? and why was no-one talking. eventually i couldn't take it anymore. "Is anything wrong." I asked nervously.

Bella sighed, "Jacob sit down." She said. i sat down.

"And stop worrying so much, Rennessme is completely and 100% safe." Edward told me. that didn't help me much. "I don't understand, is she okay, is she sick, no she cant be sick, she cant get sick, right? is it the Volturi, are they back? someone better start talking or im going to-"

"Jake!" Bella shouted, "Stop talking!"

"We asked her to leave, because we needed to talk to you in private."

"We noticed that she has started developing... romantic and." Bella paused, "Sexual feelings for you." okay, sure. why not?

"And we think its time that you tell her how you really feel." I gulped, i wasn't entirely sure i was allowed to speak yet. "We`ve been keeping track of your thoughts around each other, and the pain of not being able to express your feeling for each other was getting unbearable, we thought we could hold it off, but Ness really does think you don't like her that way, and we don't want things to get out of hand." Edwards told me, "Ive taken the courtesy of preparing reservations for you two at a restaurant in town for eight 0` clock." i nodded. they didn't say anything after that.

"So-" I began, "Maybe i should- go... invite her... to that? or... should i?"

"Yes Jake, go ahead." I don't think i ever ran fast in my life. Doc answered the door before i could ring the doorbell.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hello Jacob, how did it go." He asked me, i could hear Emmett laughing from inside.

"I`m guessing you guys know." I asked.

"Sure, Ness is-"

"Jake!" She threw her arms around me, and then looked up at me seriously, "What is going on." She knew if anything was going on i would be the one who would tell her no matter how much i was warned against it.

"Nothing." Doc left to give us some privacy. "If i asked you some-thing would you think i was crazy." I asked, she shrugged.

"Okay. would you let me take you to dinner tonight?" I asked, "To a restaurant, in town. for eight o' clock?" She looked stunned for a while, then tried hopelessly to hide the blush in her cheeks. "Sure." She said, "I`d love that."

"Good. Why don't we-"

"No!" I was going to say hang out, but the little pixie ran up to us, "No! No! No! You need to go home!" She lounged a black garment bag and a shoe box at me, "Now leave! and don't come back until eight o'clock!" She said.

"But Aunt Alice-"

"And you!" She turned to ness and held her arms, "I cant tell you how long i have waited for this day, i have the perfect dess for you lets go!" She began to pull ness away from me, then looked back to the door.

"Why are you still here!" She shrieked, "Go home! and get ready!"


	2. First Date

I sat on aunt Alice`s bed with my fingers woven through my soaking wet hair, and my head in my hands as she moved frantically in and out of her closet. There were several garment bags lying across the bed, and even more shoe boxes scattered across the floor. I was in a total mess as I sat at the edge of the bed, my head hurt, my stomach was doing little flips, and I couldn't get my feet to stop moving. I felt like crying at this point. For the most part I was confused. Why? Why now? Why did Jacob suddenly decide to ask me on out to dinner. But then again, I told myself, we went to dinner all the time together. But I was positively sure me and Jake`s going to the diner to get away from my family`s hovering didn't require this kind of attention from aunt alice. And it certainly didn't cause this much tention around the house. So why now? What was so different?

And then, I was scared. Aunt Rose had told me earlier I was stressing for nothing, and Jaocb had simply realized what a great person I was, and had decided to take our relationship to the next level. I had been ecstatic when she first told me that. But then she and uncle Emmett had gone 'hunting' and it had given me time to think. Jake is a wolf. Wolves imprint. What was I suppose to do if me and Jake really did become a couple, and then he imprinted on some skank who probbally wouldn't give a damn about him. What would I do then? Give him a pat on the back, say "Oh well, that's just how the universe is" and watch him walk away with someone else. It all seemed like to much, and my mind was racing with quistions I desperately needed answers to.

"Ah Ha!" Aunt Alice shouted, rushing out of the closet holding up the last garment bag. "I have been saving this dress forever." She sighed, "Okay, up." She instructed me. I forced myself to smile and walked over to her. "Dress number one." She gave me one of the bags that had been lying on the bed. I took it and walked over to the mirror.

This dress was short, and it didn't have a sleeve. Because of that I kept pulling it up in fear it might fall down and reveal more than I wanted it to, which made it to short. And it was pink, the absolute worst colour to me in the universe. "Next!" Aunt Alice lounged another garment bag at me.

This dress was a little longer, but it was to long for me to like it much. It was a bit baggy on the top, and flowed at the bottom, and had a long sleeve. The dress in itself really was very beautiful, and I would wear it anytime. Just not in this century. When aunt Alice saw me eyeing the dress skeptically in the mirror she instructed me to take it off.

A few more dresses and a lot more failures later, she finally gave me her 'perfect dress' that had been hung on the door of the closet since the beginning. She didn't let me actually see it until she was finished, and when she did, and I looked in the mirror, I had found my perfect match. It was almost love at first sight. "Oh aunt Alice, its beautiful." I said, hugging the dress to me. the first thing I realized was that it wasn't pink, which was an instant score in my book. It was black, and reached right above my knees, which meant it wasn't to long, and not to short. It didn't have a sleeve either, but somehow, it managed to stay up on my body, instead of being big and slipping down, it hugged my chest tightly. She topped the dress of with a sheer red shawl, that tied in the front, and gave me a small red purse to top it off.

My hair was already naturally curly, so that saved time. She put it up in a bun, and neatened it so it looked just right. The next item on the agenda was make-up, and she did it just the way Jacob liked it. absolutely none at all. He had told me I looked much better natural, so she applied less of what she usually did, and only a little eye shadow, with a thin layer of lip gloss. When she was done, you hardly saw any make-up at all.

Finally she gave me the four inch designer blood red strap heels that I had mastered walking in a while ago. When aunt Alice was finished, I looked nothing less of perfect. "You look great Ness." She said, "Lets just hope your father thinks so to." I nodded and took her hand, and followed her down the stairs where my parents were waiting with my grandparents. "Oh Ness." My mother smiled at me.

"You look amazing." Daddy said. I smiled up at him, and gave him a hug.

"thanks daddy." I sighed. My ears perked up instantly, when I heard the sound of a car outside. Jacob was here.

*JACOB*

I drove at a ridiculous pace to Nessie`s house, and when I finally got there, I was a nervous wreck. My sister had come to wish me good luck on her date, and had told me not to screw ours up the way Paul had with the nervousness. I had thought I was perfectly fine, I had thought about this day countless times, and judging from that fact, it was completely stupid that I didn't have the slightest idea what I was going to say. Going right out and saying 'I knew you were mines since the day you were born' seemed a little to… wrong, so I decided not to. I had had the speech planned out in my head, and had decided to tell her the entire story so she knew exactly how I felt about her tonight, but halfway through the speech I stopped listening to myself, and realized that might be a total bust. So I was going to stop overthinking it, and let the night go as it pleased.

Just as I reached the front door Doc opened it, smiling at me. I tried to hide the nervous expression on my face, it didn't work very well.

"Nice to see you Jacob." He said.

"You to." I replied, "So, is Ness ready." I asked, he nodded, and opened the door wider so I would be able to get through. Esme was standing in the doorway, waiting on him at the bottom of the stairs. "Good luck." Carlisle whispered in my ear, before disappearing up the stairs.

"Have fun Jake." Esme told me, and she went along with Carlisle to do whatever it is sleepless beings did at night.

I took a deep breath. This was it. I had been waiting on this day forever, so why was I so nervous now. I could do this. Don't blow it, Jake.

"Goodnight Jacob." Edwards voice succeeded in making me jump a little. I turned towards him, he and Bella were standing hand in hand in front of the couch, with a little pale figure peeking out from behind them. "Mom," She whispered. Bella bit her bottom lip, and moved slightly, allowing Ness to stand up.

She looked breathtaking, and it did just that. Some-how I managed to croak out a hello to her.

"Hi Jake." She said, walking towards me.

"So you ready." I asked her. She nodded.

"You look nice." She told me.

"So do you." I slipped my arm through hers, and nodded over to Edward and Bella. They waved goodbye to us. As we were walking out the door Edward called me back.

"Jacob!" He shouted, "Catch." I extended my arm and caught the pair of car keys in my hands. I looked up at him, "Don't look too much into it." He said, smiling.

The car was already parked in the front of the yard, next to mines. I opened Ness`s door and closed it before going over to the drivers side.

"You ready to go?" I asked her as I started the car. She looked over at me and smiled, then nodded. The car ride was quite, which gave me more time to think about what I was going to say to her. After half an hour drive, I still hadnt come up with more than, "I love you."

I parked the car outside the restaurant, and then began to wonder how much Edward had paid for this reservation. "Nice." Ness commented as I opened the door.

"You deserve the best." I told her, taking her hand as we walked inside. After being seated to our table, a man in about his early thirties walked up to us.

"May I take your order." He asked. ness scanned the menue.

"Ill have the rare steak, thanks." She said. Since I couldn't pronounce half the other things on the menue, I ordered that to. He nodded and walked away.

"Ness I have to tell you something." I blurted out suddenly before I could stop myself. She looked up at me.

"Wait, me first." She said. She raised her hand to my cheek, and placed it gently against my face. First, I saw an image of Sam and Emily, then Rachel and Paul, then Jared and Kim, and Quil and Claire. Then she showed me us. Sam and Emily, Rachel and Paul, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, and then us again. I starred at her as she looked into my eyes.

*RENNESSME*

I looked up at him, hoping and hoping harder than ever. At first he was quite and he didn't say anything, and I began to prepare myself for everything, for him to start to laugh and say no. but then he took my hand in his, and looked into my eyes.

"Yes." He whispered, I felt the weight of the world lena off my shoulder, "Yes, but how did you know?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I just did." I said, "You haven't exactly been trying to hide it either." I told him. "We spend every day together." He laughed.

"Well yes, how long did you know."

"Not long, I always hoped for it, I just never thought I could be so-" My voice went, "So…"

"Oh Ness." He sighed.

"Sorry, its just. I always imagined what this day might be like. And now that its here. i couldn't imagine a more perfect moment." I said.

"Your dinner?" The waiters voice startled me, and I quickly tried to clear the tears out of my eyes. He placed the food on the table, gave a little nod, and then walked away.

"You okay?" Jake asked me.

"I am, im just thinking. Ive been so worried today- and it was all for nothing?" he didn't answer.

"Who knew?" I asked him. He sighed,

"Your family, my family, close friends- everyone."

I gasped, "So this was like this big secret!"

"Well-" I began to laugh.

"I cant believe it. I cant believe this is really happening." I sighed.

After our dinner, we ordered desert, Jake paid the people, and we got in the car to go home.

"I had fun tonight." I said.

"So did i." He said, "When I asked you, what did you think?" He asked me.

"I thought you were going to tell me you had imprinted on someone." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Don't worry." He said turning to me, "I wont ever leave you. Not for the entire world."

We talked to each other the whole way back, making plans for our new future together. When he had gotten to my house, it was way to soon, and I didn't want him to leave just yet, but it was late, and my parents and everyone else would want to know how the thing went. He gave me my dads car keys when he had parked the car, and I pushed them into my pocket.

"Should I walk you inside?" He asked.

"Nah. But I do want something." I told him, I leaned in closer to him, and weaved my hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. Although he already knew, he still asked, his breath coming out ragged.

"And whats that?" He whispered.

"I want you." I said, "To kiss me."

"Okay." He mumbled. His lips brushed mines briefly, then got more intense. As we kissed pationately in the car, I smiled to myself through it. this was really happening. He pulled away way to soon.

"I should let you get inside, before your day comes and takes you away." He said, smiling. I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. "I love you." It was a cautious attempt, but it worked, he smiled at me,

"I love you more." I didn't move until his car had completely disappeared from my view. And then I walked inside, kicking my heels off at the door. Everyone was there, but my mother was the only one in the living room. "Your father is upstairs, so he already knows, get here and show me!" She demanded, patting the couch next to her. I smiled and walked up to her, showing her every part of my date up to the part where he kissed me. she was smiling broadly when I finished.

"Oh ness." She told me, hugging me tightly.

"I know." I whispered. "I am so, so happy right now."


	3. Oops

**I`m not entirely sure if I should call this a lemon or a lime, but anyway, consider it your very first lemon warning. Don't worry, if you don't like the lemons parts of this story, ill be putting a warning at the top of each chapter that has them. And sorry for the way its written, my writing really is a lot better than this, but I had writers block today and I ran out of ideas. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long for another chapter, so I just threw some-thing together. Thanks for your understanding.**

A/N

*JACOB*

2 months later…..

Me and Ness were sitting in her room at the cottage, her parents had left to go over to the bigger house for what Alice called her 'very important weekly meetings' Ness had managed to weasel herself out of this one, but that only meant she was a shoe in for the next one. I cradled her in my arms as she rest her head on my chest, tracing her finger up and down my arm lightly. As far as the whole relationship thing went, me and Nessie were perfect. When it came to privacy, we weren`t so lucky. With all the mind reading and supernatural hearing going on over here, it was a chance we took when we did decide to get intimate, though it never trespassed into more than kissing, and petty touching. I knew Ness wanted us to do more than that, and I did to, I really did. But part of me was still afraid I might hurt her. She found my worries stupid, and wasn't afraid to tell me, but I managed to hold it off for a little while longer.

Another reason was her parents. Edward, to be more specific. The morning after our first date, had drove over to my house and dragged me out of bed, (literally) while my dad was over at Charlie`s house to have an important talk with me. it had been a short, mercifully short, but very thorough conversation. He had made it very clear that he didn't want me and Ness to do anything before we get married. "But." As he has put it, "As Bella so often reminds me, It is not the early 1900`s anymore, and you two might have another way of seeing things. So, although I hate it, its not my decision that matters here. if it wasn't for the fact that I know you wont hurt her, I would never be doing this, I would be chaining her up and locking her in her room till she was thirty."

I tried hard not to think of the fact that Edward had given me 'the talk' that day.

Nevertheless, I didn't tell Ness much about our conversation, but I did tell her the part about us having sex before we were married. She said her dad is so old fashioned, and really, that was when this whole thing started up. Ever chance she got, she would try to get me to do it, and every chance I got, I would tell her my reason not to. I didn't want to make it seem like I just didn't want her in that way, because I did, more than anything in the world, I did.

*RENNESSME*

There were times in your life, when doing things one way seemed to suffice. Then you would realize theres a whole other world behind the wall. But, as it does, it seems like it's a hundred percent safer to stay on the side of the wall your already one. But as you grow, you start to get curious, and eventually, you decide its time you quit being a baby and climb the damn wall.

That's what it was like with me and Jake. He thought I wasn't ready for sex, and I personally didn't know if I was ready myself, but I did know how much I loved him, and how much we fit together perfectly in every way, and I wanted to do this.

So, as me and Jacob sat in the empty cottage, in my bed, kissing passionately, I decided to find out if I was ready, one way or another. I leaned back just enough, and traced the hem of my shirt, then yanked it off roughly, throwing it behind my back and unto the floor. I knew it didn't escape his notice, but he didn't protest. I decided to go on in my experint, and traced my fingers down his chest till I found the edge of his shirt. I had seen jacob shirtless thousands of times, this wouldn't be much different, right? I pryed it off of him, and then threw it off the bed, and unto the floor. It landed neatly next to my shirt. I left it like that for a while, and kept us fully clad from the bottom down while we kissed pationately. Then I got tired of that.

My fingers ran down his arms, and stopped at his pants belt. Nothing.

"Jake." I whispered, leaning away from him a bit, "I want you…" I breathed. "I want you to make love to me."

"Yes." He groaned. his fingers were digging into my thigh. It was so close to painful, I loved it. I felt the smile creep unto my face as I pushed his pants down, and let it join the rest of clothes on the floor. I managed to take of mines to, and now only wore my underwear and my bra as a barrier, and Jake`s boxers.

"I love you so much." Jake whispered in my ear, I whimpered softly when he gently bit there. In my eyes, everything was going perfect, then it stopped. I moved my hands briskly towards Jake`s boxers, and traced the hem of it with my finger. I was just about to pull it down when his voice stopped me.

"Wait Ness-" It was a barely audible whisper, and he was still kissing me, he clearly wasn't putting up any fight, it killed him to stop this, why cant we just let it be? I ignored him, and tried again to remove his boxers, again he stopped me, weakly.

"Wait-" I pretended I didn't hear him.

"Wait Ness-" He litterelly pushed me off of him, and I landed in the bed safely. He looked down at me, lying on the bed, with my feet in the air wearing only my underwear, totally ready for him as I tried to figure out his expression. He looked some-what, like he was straining not to take me right now.

"I`m sorry." He apologized, "I just-"

"Jake-"

"No, Ness, I want to make love to you." He said, "I want to show you how much I love you, so bad. But I just-"

"You wont hurt me." I said.

"But-"  
"Jacob, I want you, I want this. Stop worrying so much, I know you wont hurt me." I whispered. He sighed. It was quite then, and we didn't talk, I crawled back up onto his chest and pushed him back down into the bed, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and held me to him tightly, letting me feel just how much he wanted me to.

"Please." I whispered, pressing my lips to his softly, I kissed him for a few minutes, and then he pulled away, "Okay." He told me, and turned us so that he was on top of me. he began to kiss me slightly harder than he had before, as his hands roamed all over my body. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. His fingers hooked around my panties, as he pulled them down slowly, so, so, slowly. It was torture.

"Jake." I whimpered. I shut my eyes, I could feel him starring at me. as his fingers ran over my stomach, barely touching me, I shut my eyes, whimpering softly.

"So wet already." He murmered, pulling me down, he crushed his lips to mines harder, and kissed me passionately as he touched me. Everywhere.

"You ready?" He mumrered, not taking his lips of mines, I nodded,

"Yes." I whispered. he took of his boxers. Okay, sure. I felt my breath increase rapidly. This was really happening? How the heck is that going to fit inside me. he looked up at me cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to ness?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied instantly, "Im sure, I want to."

He kissed me again, brushing his lips against mines briefly. "I promise I wont hurt you." He said.

I felt him press against my entrance, "I love you." I told him. As he slowly went into me, my body tensed up, Jake stopped almost immediately.

"Keep going." I said, it was hurting, but I could deal with a little pain. He frowned, he hated this. He hated causing me any pain at all, but it was to far to go back now.

"Keep going." I said again. He kept still for a moment, but then began to slowly push in, I had thought it was over, that any real pain was gone, but then I realized I was wrong. Oh yes, that definitely hurts.

"Stop!" I shrieked. He froze,

"Whats wrong?"

"Sorry, I just, it hurt, I shouldn't have shouted, im so sorry." I babbled.

"Ness we don't have to do this now, we can wait, till another time."

"No." I protested, "I want to. Please. I`m okay now, just go."

He was hesititant, but after a while he slowly began to push into me again. I kept my eyes shut, and pressed my lips together to block any sound what so ever from coming out. "Okay, almost there…. There, all the way." He said, leaning down, "Does it hurt."

Like hell, "No, im fine."

"You sure." I nodded, he began to move slowly in and out of me, once, twice, another time, slowly the pain began to ease away, and I felt like I was in heaven. Jake reached behind my back to remove the last barrier from us, my bra. I sat up a little, giving him more access to it. once that was gone, and sent sailing across the room to the other pile of clothes, his hands were free to roam all over my body, and they did just that. A small moan slipped past my lips as he rolled my nipple in his fingers. I could feel his fingers digging into my ass, and if I were human, I was sure he would have left a bruise.

We were both in heaven, and I didn't regret this decision one bit, any pain I had felt was long behind me. eventually I let all my senses be consumed, and didn't focus on anything but Jake. He must have been doing the same, because we were so wrapped up, that neither of us noticed the door to my room being pushed open, until we heard a faint little gasp from the doorway. Jake quickly pulled himself out of me as we struggled to untangle ourselves from each other. I pulled the blankets off the bed and threw them over us, trying to hide mine and Jake`s bodies from the two vampires in my bedroom.

I gave a week smile, "Hey mom, Hi dad."

A/N

I don't usually do cliff hangers, but this chapter was getting a bit to long, and I was starting to get annoyed with the lemon myself. This will be the first of a very few cliff hangers so don't worry.

I want to talk to you guys about my schedule for GROWN UP, since im in high school, (don't look to much into that) I have a ton of homework I have to be doing, so I cant update every single day. Though, I will still try and update the story every OTHER day. That should work for you guys right? Sometimes, I will get a bit in the mood and just do the double posting, and you guys might get two chapters in one day, or it might be more depends on my schedule and what not. But the original plan in EVERY OTHER DAY I will be updating Grown Up.

Review! Please let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	4. dont do what you cant take back

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this part cleared away so I could start working on the other one, so that instead of on Monday, I would be able to post it tomorrow for you guys. (see how much I love you) anyway, enjoy, and Review! Oh, and much love and thanks for those of you who added me to their Alert/Faviorite lists, you really brightened up my day when I saw!**

My father had taken Jacob away atleast an hour ago, and neither of them were answering their phones, and I couldn't leave, and now only me and my mother were in the empty house.

I stabbed my fork into the spaghetti lunch I was eating and looked up.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" I asked my mother. Since she came home and the 'incident' took place, she hadn`t spoken a word to me. she just looked up at me, and continued playing with the bracelet on her hand, the one with the crystal heart from dad, and the cute wooden wolf from Jake.

"Mom." I said. Nothing, "Why are you angry with me."

"You want to know why I`m angry Rennessme?" She asked.

"Yes, because I didn't do anything!" I shouted.

"I- just- forget it." She sighed, and walked out of the room.

"I don't get why your angry with me because I had sex with my boyfriend!" I shouted, walking after her. I never shout at my mother, but I didn't know what else to do. She stopped short, and turned around to look at me.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Why are you angry with me!" I said through tears, "I didn't do anything wrong, its not like _you_ gave a shit about him when he loved you!" Oh no.

I starred at her.

I knew the stories. I knew everything about my mothers past life. And her and Jacob were no exceptions. I knew how much he had loved her, how he swore he would never love some-one as much as he loved her. I knew how much he had hated me, how he had wanted to kill anything that would kill mom. I knew he had imprinted on me when he had come to kill me. but I shouldn't have said that.

"Mom, I-"

"You know what Ness?" She said, stopping me short, "I`m not angry with you." She said, "I`m just disappointed." She ghosted out of the room, leaving me standing alone. I hadnt gotten dressed again, I was only wearing my underwear and a robe. I took out my phone and dialed Jake`s number again.

"Hey its Jake, leave a message." I groaned, where they hell was he!?

"Hey, Jake, its me. call me when you can, bye." I stood in the empty hallway connecting the kitchen to the living room for a while.

"Mom." I whispered. I didn't know where she was, but I knew she would hear me. there was no answer. "Mom, answer me." Nothing. I sighed, and followed her scent towards my old baby room. She was sitting on my bed holding my old doll in her hands and twisting the hair delicately. I sighed, and stood leaning up on the door frame.

"The guilt trip isn't working mom." I said. She looked up at me with foggy eyes and shrugged.

"Look, im sorry for shouting at you, and im sorry for what I said, it was totally uncalled for and I shouldn't have said it." she didn't answer me. she looked up, like she was waiting for some-thing, and I knew she was.

"Is that all you have to say?" She prompted.

"Im not going to say im sorry for having sex with Jacob." I told her, 'Because you always told me I shouldn't lie." She opened her mouth to say some-thing, but then stopped.

She got up, and walked over to me, "I`m sorry to. You're a good girl, and I was being stupid." She apologized.

"Thanks."

"Its just, I want you to be happy, so much. But you still only seven, your still my little girl, and to see you going off with my best friend, its just. It all happened so fast."

"I know how you feel mom, but you cant keep me forever, you have to let me go."

"I know, but you not grown up yet Ness, you only look like it, your still only Seven and a half, still a little child. You should be playing with dolls and eating candy, I shoudlnt be walking in on you having sex." She said. I laughed.

"Sorry about that by the way, we didn't hear you guys coming." I said.

"Its okay."

"Where did dad take Jacob?"  
"They aren't answering when you call either, huh?"

"Nope." I said, "He wont, kill him or anything, like that right?" I asked, only half kidding.

Mom chuckled, "Honestly, honey, I would be lying if I said No."

*JACOB*

I would give anything to be dead right now.

I was standing in the middle of the forest with Edward, his arms crossed and starring at me with those cold, black eyes. I was dead afraid to breathe at this point. He had dragged me out of the bed with Ness and only allowed me enough time to get change before dragging me out into the woods. It had been more than an hour, and he had just been standing here, starring at me. He had even taken my phone, and shut it off so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Okay firstly, relax." He finally said, easing his position a bit. I still got ready to run. "If I were angry with you, Jacob, we wouldn't be standing here talking." Okay, this helped a bit. I relaxed a little.

"Okay, one, you have no idea what its like to walk in on your mortal enemy in the middle of screwing your daughter." He said, "But im not going to hurt you, partly because if I do, Ness might be angry with me, and secondly, you've become like a brother to me Jacob." I kept quite, and waited for him to finish.

"I`m going to keep my word, and not restrict you two and your decisions, but because of my gift, I realize I some-times evade peoples privacy although I don't intend to. So I wont say don't do it, just give me a five mile berth?" He asked.

I agreed, "Sure, sure." So after that was done, Edward gave me back my phone. Five minutes later I got a call from Ness,

"Oh god, your alive!" She said when I answerd, "Where the hell are you two!"

"Relax, babe, we`re on our way back now." I said.

"Good, what happened."

"Nothing major, don't worry, ill see you soon."

**A/N**

**I know I usually put my mindless squabble at the top, but I needed to get this out of the way, anybody want to be my Beta, or explain to me a little more exactly what that is? I know it some-one who checks the story to see if there are any mistakes or improvements, but I want to know a bit more, so anybody up for the job? Let me know!**


	5. Babies, Babies

**A/N**

**Okay I lied, but don't get to mad! I mean I wouldn't update this tomorrow, I updated it now. but really, you try sitting in your room with nothing to do! so congratulations, you got THREE chapters updated in one day. don't get to comfortable!**

Billy and Charlie had decided to have a 'small' gathering of our family and close friends to celebrate their 'small' catch yesterday on their fishing trip. They say they know it isn't much, but they still wanted to share, but even after 5 wolves, 3 hyperactive children, atleast 10 other adults and our close friends had past through it, there was still enough to last them the whole week. There were other snacks to, courtesy Quil`s mom, who owned a small shop in La Push, and my Nana, who brought over a delicious chocolate cake that had been devoured hours ago.

We had had a conversation about it, and decided that maybe it was best to hold off on the sex thing for now, until we got an actual opportunity. We figured, if we really should, and opportunity would throw itself at us, and I was counting on that.

Grandpa Charlie offered Jake another slice of pizza, which he graciously took, I declined, I had had enough pepperoni for one night. Grandpa Charlie was just about the only one who didn't know about Jacob and I, mom was afraid it might weird him out a bit to much, but we knew we would have to tell him sooner or later. As me and Jacob sat together, a loud shriek came from inside the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Rachel shrieked. Me and Jacob got up quickly and rushed inside.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as we burst into the kitchen. Nothing was wrong.

Rachel was standing up, crowded by every person in the room, while Paul sat down eating his cake, and smirking. Through the crowd I was able to see a diamond ring on her hand, and judging from the half chocolate cake covered fork on the ground, I knew exactly what had happened. Rachel jumped up and down and threw her arms around Paul.

"So is that a yes?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes!" She shrieked, kissing him.

I couldn't keep the grin of my face, despite my best efforts. I lost track of Jacob after that, as he disappeared along with every other member of the pack, old and new, as they towed Paul outside to do whatever it is boys did at times like these. Rachel was in tears, and hugging Billy, who was telling her some-thing I couldn't hear over the clamouring. Finally, countless tears, congratulations, and 'I want to be a bridesmaid'`s later, the house was clear, and only me, Jacob, Paul, Rachel, Billy and Charlie were left. As me and Rachel cleared things up in the kitchen, she told me how happy she was.

"I am so exited for you! Its about damn time anyway!" I told her. She laughed.

"So wait- Nana must have known, she made the cake."

"That's why Paul was on the phone with her the other day!" Rachel exclaimed, "And to think I made him sleep outside because I thought he was cheating!" I laughed at her, "What." Rachel said in defence, "He wouldn't tell me who it was, so he slept on the couch." We finished the dishes and then sat down by the table.

"Oh, wait." She told me, "I want you to be my maid of honour." I just starred at her.

"What?" I breathed, "Why me?"

"Because your my best friend." She said, "Well sorry, I thought you would-"

"No! I will!" I said, though I knew she was joking. She burst out laughing.

"Hey, I want to tell you some-thing, but you cant tell anybody." She said.

"Okay, sure."

"Except Jacob, but only if you absolutely have to, I know how hard it is to keep secrets from him." She said, "Me and Paul are trying to get pregnant."

"I had fun tonight." I said as Jacob and I sat in his car to head back to the cottage. My parents had left earlier, and he had insisted I don't walk the "dangerous streets of La Push" Myself.

"So did i."

"How are you holding up with the whole Paul and Rachel thing?" I asked.

"the proposal, Fine, I expected that to happen someday. Paul as a brother in law, not so fine." He said. I smiled.

"I`m happy for them, luckily it means They move out so he wont spend every day at home with you." I said.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

My mind for some reason, wondered to Sam and Emily.

Sam had stopped phasing years ago, and was now growing old with Emily, and their two sons, Daniel and Taylor (A/N: I had to, if you don't get it: Jacob black=Taylor Daniel Lautner) the two year old twins. I had met them only about four times, me and Emily weren`t really that close. Paul had stopped phasing a few months after his imprint on Rachel, from what Rach told me, they had been trying to get pregnant for a while now, and nothing happened, and she was starting to get worried. I told her if she was so scared, go to the hospital and get it checked out. Rachel had gotten a job as a nurse at the hospital, but she said she`d rather not know, as that my cause some sort of mental break down.

Thinking about the other imprints made me think about Jacob and I, and our future. I had been putting off the thought since the first time I had it, but It found its way back tonight. No one was still one hundred percent sure I could have children. Grandpa ran a few tests and said if I were able to conceive, it would be similar to my mothers, quick and painful, he said my durecy should be about 4-5 months for the most. Either way, he said I should stop worrying about it so much, but when he realized after a while that I wasn't, he had a talk with Jacob, which eventually led to Jacob having a talk with me.

*Flashback*

Jacob walked into the living room and told me he wanted to talk to me. some-thing about this wasn't right. Aunt Rose and I had been talking, but I told her I would be right back and followed Jacob wordlessly up to my bedroom. It had been quite, i was sitting next to him on my bed, with my legs crossed. He sighed heavily.

"Do you want kids?" He asked me. I starred at him in surprise.

"Well, yeah, I don't know, I was just, I didn't know if you did?"

"Of course I do, but stop worrying about it so much."

"What if I cant?" I said, the tears flooding my eyes.

"So what if you cant? If you cant, you cant, if you can, then we do it, it doesn't make any difference to me. I told you, all I need is you. Kids would just be an added bonus."

*END*

I don't care what he said, I wanted kids, I wanted to be able to give him that. I remembred seeing Sam hold Taylor and Daniel once, I wanted to see Jacob doing that, to see the look on his face when I said I was pregnant. He told me if it meant that much to me to have kids, we could adopt a hundred, and I knew he meant it to. But with all the vampire and werewolves things going along with our family, it seemed wrong to bring a human into that. Plus, what I really wanted was a child that was Jacob`s, so if I couldn't have that, well, then I guess we would do without.


	6. Worries

**This was orrigiannally two chapters, but the other part is to long, so I`m gonna write that one by itself, and I put this one for you guys now, ENJOY!**

*1 month later*

Me and Jacob had plans to go hunting, and then over to Rachel and Paul`s newly built house, to celebrate that, and realization that Rachel was now Two weeks pregnant with their baby. Rachel hoped for a girl, and Paul hoped for a boy. And those two were always fighting over what type of child would be better, to any other person, it looked like they fought to much. But we knew better. When Rachel and Paul fought, they did so with love.

I put on a jeans shorts and a yellow t-shirt, and grabbed my phone pushing it into my pocket. I put my hair up in a ponytail, partly because it annoyed the hell out of me when it was down, and partly because Jake said it looked better when he could see my whole face. So I went with that. My parents wont home, they had left yesturday to visit the Denali coven in Alaska for five days. And Jake had been babysitting me since then. I don't know how I had convinced him I could handle myself until he got back from a some-thing or the other with the pack.

I sat in the living room until he had come back, and howled outside for me to out. I locked up the house and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Hey Jake." I whispered, in his ear. He nudged me forward.

"What?" he motioned to his back with his head, and I nodded. "Oh! You want me to ride on your back?" He nodded, and I got up on his back.

After a while of running round the woods I caught a scent. "Mhhm, mountain lion." I said, jumping off of Jake. I ran ahead, and he trotted along behind me. when he finally did catch up to me I was already finishing off the lion, and wiping my mouth clean. My clothes managed to stay clean, so that meant we didn't have to head back home to change. Jake disappeared behind a tree and came back fully clad in a cut off jeans and grey t-shirt. "You look really hot." He complemented me when he came back out, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off. We went back to my house, where Jake`s car was, and took it to the address of Rachel and Paul`s house. It was a simple, but beautiful flat, ideal for the both of them. Rachel had managed to talk Paul into using white for the outside, and the inside could go in whatever colours he chose. But after a few days of the loveliness of that, Paul was only to glad to hand over the keys to interior decorating to a very triumphant Rachel.

I ignored all the decorating when I first walked in, and ran straight up to Rachel, ditching Jacob. "Hey!" I shrieked when I found her in the living room, her legs drooped over the arm chair. "Hi! Whats up!" She called to me, the remote flying out of her hand and falling onto the ground.

"The place is nice, I like it." I said.

"I know right, its perfect. We were going to wait till after the wedding to officially move in, but this little girl is going to come out before that." The had been trying to decide if they should have the wedding before or after the baby was born, I guess they decided after.

"I don't want to be all big when I walk down the isle to Paul, ill have all the wedding pictures to remind me of that horrible day. My wedding, the big blob."

"I think you`ll look beautiful as the big blob." Paul said, walking into the living room. Rachel threw a corn curl at him, and smiled adoringly.

"Oh hush." She said, blushing.

"Hey Jake." Paul said, and they did that weird man hug thing, and walked out into the back.

"So are we the first one`s here?" I asked Rachel once our mates had left. She nodded.

"Yep- I invited a few other people, they should be here soon."

*LATER*

"Ruth, you are, I swear a life saver!" Rachel thanked Ruth, paul`s mom, again as she cleared up the last of the dished. Rach was only two weeks pregnant, but Ruth made sure she didn't have to lift a finger. Rachel said she was going to enjoy being pregnant if it meant being pampered, and so far, she was in her element. I laughed at her as she finished licking her third plate of bar-b-Que clean.

"This is so amazing." She said, "I didn't know Quil and Jared could cook so good!" Those two had dedicated their entire afternoon to figuring out the Bar-b-Que grill my father gave to Charlie, and that Charlie, who had not the slightest idea how to operate it, gave to Paul as a 'welcome home gift' the entire day was dedicated to Rachel and her little unborn son or girl, who had already received several gender natural clothing and baby toys. The nursery, that was a room with a door connecting to Paul and Rachel`s, was already halfway done.

I listened to Rachel cooing to her kid on the balcony from inside the nursery when everyone had left. She didn't know I was there.

"You're a good girl aren't you, all these people are so exited to meet you! And I cant wait to bring you into this world! You`ll have so much fun, your daddy and I simply adore you! Gosh, I hope you wont be spoilt, wait, we already know your going to be spoilt." She said. I spun around when I heard footsteps, Jacob. I quickly plastered a smile on my face and turned around.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, just let me say goodbye to Rachel." I said, he nodded, and went downstairs to wait on me. I slid open the glass door and walked out to meet Rachel, she looked up when she heard me. "Hey, its aunt Nessie, say hi." She said, patting her belly. Rachel didn't know, so she didn't think it affected me. I had never wanted kids before, and she knew that, and I didn't tell her how much that had changed when I got older. But I wasn't the one to spoil her fun, this was her moment, I wasn't letting my petty feeling get in her way.

"I wanted to say bye, me and Jake are leaving." I said.

"Oh, well that's to bad. Okay bye hun, you guys are welcome over anytime, okay." She said, pulling me down for a hug.

I walked outside to find Jacob by the door, saying goodbye to Paul, who walked into the kitchen when I came out, waving goodbye to me. "You okay?" Jake asked, concerned. If I talked, he would know some-thing was wrong, so I just nodded, and kept my head down refusing to look up at him. I wrapped my arm around my stomach and followed him to the car.

"Okay, so Paul and Rachel are good, but Emily said she desperately needed a break from the twins. Her mom offered to take Daniel to the reptile museum they just opened. But she knows Taylor wouldn't care much about that, so I told her I`d talk to Ness and maybe we can watch him on Thursday, what do you think?" He asked. my response was a loud sob I just couldn't hold in anymore.

"Ness?" He asked, stopping the car, and turning to look at me.

Why me? Why Jacob, why did he have to imprint on me. it could have been someone normal who he could have kids with, someone who could make him happy. I was just a freak of nature that shouldn't exist!

"Ness!" Jacob`s loud voice stopped my rambling. I gave a gasp and pulled my hand away when I realized he had been holding it.

"I`m sorry, you shouldn't have heard that, I-"

I scanned his expression. He was frustrated, and angry. Out of the handful of times I had actually seen Jake angry, they had never been pointed at me.

"Jake?" I whispered. he didn't answer, he turned back towards the front of the car and started it again. The drive home was like that, he didn't glance at me every five seconds, and his expression never changed. Usually when we stopped he would open the car door for me and walk hand in hand with me inside, this time, he parked the car outside my house and walked in without a word. I was still sitting in the car when the front door closed behind him.

Eventually I gathered up enough to courage to walk inside.

He was standing in the doorway when I got in, starring at me.

"Jake," I whispered again, but I didn't move, I stayed where I was.

"First of all," He said, his voice severe, "Don't ever say that again."

"Secondly, what part of all I need is you, is so complicated for you to understand?" I didn't answer, "Ness, there isn't one thing in this world I wouldn't be willing to give up if it means I cant spend forever with you, I love you more than anything else in the world, and we don't have to have kids for you to make me happy. Please, try to understand that." He said.

"I`m sorry." I whispered, "But even if you don't care about this Jake, I do, I want to give you that, to see that look on your face when I have your child."

"Rennessme." He said, I looked up when I heard my name. four, that was the fourth time in history Jake had called me by my actual name. "Stop it." He whispered, and began to walk towards me. he placed his hand under my chin and lfited my face up to look at him.

"I love you, more than anything in the world, so please, stop worrying so much about this. For me?" He placed his lips gently on mine, kissing me.

**A/N**

**I wanna say hey to all of you out there who will be celebrating Christmas this year, and I hope you have a wonderful holliday! i.e: if I get atleast fifteen review before, ill post FIVE chapters for you on Christmas day! So review review review!**


	7. Home Alone

**A/N**

**Lemon warning!**

**This is the addition to the last chapter, sort of a second half since I cut the chapter in two so it wouldn't be very long, enjoy!**

"Come upstairs with me." Jacob mumbled with his lips against my neck. I murmered something and let him tow me upstairs. Jake watched out of the corner of his eye as I undressed, slowly, first ditching my shirt, then my shorts. I unhooked my bra and let it drop to the floor, then my underwear. And I watched him, as he undressed, down to his boxers, that he left on. I walked up to him, and he placed his arm around my waist and kissed me. He forced me to walk backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed, and I fell in. he didn't break his kiss with me all the time. I frowned when his lips were removed from mines, and he pulled back and sat up.

"Oh sweetie," He said cradling my face with his big hands, "Your too pretty to be frowning like that." I kept my eyes on him as he trailed his hand slowly up and down my chest, he lightly pinched my nipple making me squirm. He chuckled. After spending an adequate amount of time on each nipple, he moved, and his hand traced down my stomach and found my clit. I gave a little gasp and arched my back when he pinched the swollen bud, surpising us both. Jake smiled at my reaction.

"Jake, stop teasing me." I whispered, "I want you to make love to me." he smiled,

"Well we`re impatient aren't we?" He asked. I nodded, and whimpered.

He pressed his finger against me, and slipped it in. it went in easier than I expected it to. he watched me squirm as he moved his fingers in and out. When he hit my sweet spot, I arched my back again, and began panting rapidly, "Oh my god, two, please." I begged. He did as I asked and added two fingers, moving in and out. Eventually I was shivering, and panting as I tried to catch my breath. I screamed out loudly as I came, and Jake removed his fingers from me when I was finished. I watched him as i breathed heavily on the bed, and he moved his fingers up to his mouth and licked it.

He kissed me again, letting me taste myself. As his hands were on my waiste, I guided my hands down the front of his body, and searched for him through his boxers. I slipped my hand in them and found him easily.

He groaned as I rubbed him through them. We continued that for a while, then Jake turned us around and switched positions. He guided himself towards my entrance, and then pressed himself against me.

"I love you." He whispered In my ear. I was past the point of being able to form words at this point, so I gave him a little whimper as he pushed into me gently. It hurt a little, but once he was the whole way in, it quickly faded, and turned into pleasure. Jake moved in and out of me slowly, "Is that okay babe?" He breathed into my ear. I nodded,

"Faster." I told him. He began to develop a rhythm, and held unto my waist tightly as he moved in and out of me quickly, his fingernails were digging into my ass, and if I were human, I was sure he would have left a bruise. He cupped my breast in my hand, and bit down on my nipple gently, grazing it with his teeth. I shivered violently underneath him, and shook like crazy throughout my orgasm. Halfway through mines, Jake released in me, and whispered he loved me over and over as I shivered. "Jake." I whimpered once I was done. We both were, but Jake moved in and out of me slowly. "I love you." He whispered, and flopped onto his side. He pulled me to him. I was still shivering and panting as he wrapped his arm around me, he pressed himself, still slightly hard against me, and kept me there.

"I`m sorry." I whispered, "For worrying so much about getting pregnant." I still wanted to, but he didn't need to know that.

"Its okay," He mumbled, "Promise me you wont ever think like that again."

"I promise." He kissed me one last time gently pressing his lips against mines. He slipped his tounge past me and pulled my body to his tighter. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you."

*The next day*

When I woke up in the morning I wasn't please that Jacob wasn't in bed with me. I threw on one of Jake`s shirts that fit me like a dress reaching about halfway down my thigh. I followed the smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen, and found Jake standing by the island with two plates in front of him, he was holding the phone up to his ear when I walked in.

"Kay Bells- I`ll tell her, sure bye." He said and hung up. He turned to me, 'Morning sweetie." He said, walking over to me and kissing me briefly.

"Morning."

"Your mom said hey, and that she really misses you." he told me.

"Aw, I should call her later." He nodded, and got back to whatever he was doing.  
"I made breakfast." He said proudly, motioning to the already set table as he put the plates down to finish it off. I smelt, "So I see." I said, "Mhhm, and you cooked it just right." I complemented him.

"Good.". I realized then that I forgot to put on panties, Jake noticed.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me, his voice coming out throaty.

"That depends, you don't have to leave do you?"

"I don't have to." He whispered, placing his hands on my hips. "Because I want to spend the entire day, right here with you." He whispered in my ear. I shivered as his teeth grazed my earlobe. He pulled away, and pulled out the chair for me to sit down.

"Wait I have to put on panties-" I told him, he grabbed my arm as I ran out the door.

"Or you can stay here, without them." He said, "It wont bother me." So I stayed and ate breakfast without any underwear on, and as I later realized when I passed the living room mirror, sex hair. And after that, me and Jake spent the entire day in my bedroom. I smiled to myself while I was curled up in his lap that night.

"How many times did I make you cum today?" He asked out of nowhere, I pulled away, and looked up at him wearily.

"What?" I asked.

He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered, "How many times did you cum today?" his words alone sent an electric shock through my body, muchless for when he slipped his hand down my nightgown and found my clit with them. I recounted our sex marathon for the day, and smiled coyly when I got my number.

"8." I said, calmly. He raised his eye brow at me.

"Really?"

"Well, maybe if I counted correctly, and im sure I did." I said.

"Wanna make it nine." He asked me. I laughed at him. At first I thought he was joking, but then he pulled me down so I was lying flat on the bed, and yanked my nightgown off with one hand while the other cupped my breast lightly, I was about to protest, but then he startled me by quickly pushing two fingers deep inside of me, I gasped, and yanked his face down to kiss me.

All protest was gone for the rest of the night.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys liked. I want to talk to you about some-thing real quick. Out of the 481 people who are currently reading Grown Up (YAY!), I think it's a bit weird that I only have 2 reveiws. Now, im not being greedy and saying ill cancel the story if I don't get twenty every day, im not like that, but I write you guys atleast three chapter per day, don't I deserve a little love.**

**So Review for crying out loud, just type 'great work' that alone will really make my day! **


	8. Complications

**A/N**

**okay, guys. I want to chat with you. it has been brought to my attention that only very few of Grown Up has entirely been created by my own imagination. you see, when i wrote this, i had just finished reading another Jake and Nessie story like two months ago, so with all those ideas fresh in my head, i didn't realize that i wasn't the one who had thought them up, and accidently wrote them in my own story. so from now on, Im going to take note of that, and no more ideas from the other story will be put into Grown Up.**

**and much thanks to the guest who brought this to my attention! please, continue reading my story, i promise i wont steal anymore ideas! **

Rachel loved the idea of having Paul`s kid, and she really did enjoy having the perfect excuse for not doing any work. But for the most part, she hated being pregnant.

She detested the curve in her appetite, and genuinely hated the feeling of being weak. She had a natural hate for the quickly growing stretch marks. At eight months pregnant, Rachel was more than ready for the kid to be out of her. I don't know, I thought that if I could, I would enjoy being pregnant. As far as Jacob knew, I was over the whole pregnancy thing, but it was still a budging thought at the back of my mind. I had let my guard down one night while my dad was home, and he overheard me thinking about it. He had raised an eyebrow at me, and I had begged him not to say anything to Jacob.

"What do you think about Alexia?" I asked Rachel as me, her and Emily sat in the living room. We were helping her pick out baby names. Rachel`s baby shower had been small, and had consisted of a few of the ladies who were close friends and family to her. Aunt Alice had planned it, and she was finished planning the wedding. It was set for July; one month after the baby was due in June. Rachel turned up her nose.

"What, I like that." Emily said.

"So do I." Aunt Alice said. Rachel shook her head.

"It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth somehow." We had been here after an hour after the baby shower was finished, and some-how our conversation had drifted to this. So far our takers were Raquel Mollie and Cassidy Faith. I liked Cassidy Faith, as did every other person in the room, so our eyes were set mostly on that one. I took my phone out of my purse as it rang.

Come Outside *Jake*

I pushed it back in and looked up at Aunt Alice, only her and aunt Rosalie were left, my mom had gone home after the baby shower had ended. "Can you tell my mom I`m spending the night at Jacob`s house?" I asked her. She nodded. Suddenly Rachel`s face lit up.

"Wait there." She instructed me. She ran our wobbled into the bathroom and came back out with a small rectangle wrapped in gift paper, tied around with a red bow.

"I thought you might need this." I raised my eyebrow at her as I carefully pulled the string that held together the parcel. She looked at me grinning once I had unraveled it.

"Rachel!" I hissed quickly trying to cover the pregnancy test box with the bits of wrapping paper. I blushed and glared at her as I pushed the thing into my bag hastily. She cracked up and began walking towards the couch again, whilst the other ladies tried to figure out what had been in the bag. Aunt Alice, who had probably seen this, was smirking to herself as she rearranged the cards with baby names on them.

"Have fun!" Rachel waved to me as I walked out the door, and shut it behind me. I walked towards Jacob`s car, trying to get the blush out of my cheeks. He was leaning against the driver's side car door.

"Hey beautiful." He said once I had reached him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, kissing me sweetly.

I had known I was spending tonight with Jacob for two weeks, I just thought it was safer to have aunt Alice deliver the message after the baby shower. Of course she might have seen this, but she knew why I did it, so she kept quiet about it. I figured the chances were that might parents won`t have it in them to come over to Billy`s house and drag me away from Jake. Billy though, wasn't going to be home tonight. He and Charlie had gone fishing and he was staying the night over there.

"I missed you." I whispered once Jake had broken the kiss, it could have gone longer, but we`d have enough time for that later, plus we were still standing in Rachel`s driveway. Jake had left with Paul when he had come to drop me off over at Rachel`s, and Paul must have stayed behind at Sam`s where he and a couple other guys had met up.

Jake and I drove to his house.

"How was your day?" I asked him suddenly, when I got bored of the silence.

"Fine, I would have rather spent it with you though." He said turning to me.

I grinned "Cheesy." I mumbled.

"You like it." He said, grinning back at me. I smiled and looked out of my window as we drove. Things were fine with Jake and I, we were both enjoying being a couple. I gagged when that word came into my mouth, some-how, that word seemed like it didn't quite fit the situation with us. But words like Soul Mate just sounded cocky when you used them in a casual conversation. So whilst I tried uselessly to think of a fitted work for Jake and I, he moved his hand that wasn't driving up and down my leg, each time getting closer to where I wanted him to be. It was as uncomfortable as hell, and I was already aching for him. Even so, I continued to playfully ignore him as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. He moved his hands back, and I couldn't help but look up at him as he drove, smiling, he still glanced at me.

"Turn around." He told me.

I didn't say anything, I unbuckled the seatbelt and angled myself so that I was facing him, I was wearing a skirt, so when I parted my legs, it rode up them, until my underwear was the only thing preventing him from getting to me. He left me like that for a while, while he continued to ignore me, like I was doing to him. I knew he was going to stay like that until he got what he wanted, and it was torturous sitting here.

"Jake." I whined. He turned to look at me innocently.

"Yes?" He asked, taking no notice of my parted legs whatsoever.

"Please." I whispered, it was low, but I knew he would hear me, he still ignored it.

"What was that?" He asked, turning back to the road.

I groaned, "Please." I begged him.

"Please what?" Jake turned to look at me, false confusion filling his face as he tried not to laugh at me as I rubbed my legs together with need.

"Please, touch me." I begged him. He looked at me, and placed his hands gently on my shoulder. I shot him a nasty look.

"What." He said, pulling back his hand. "Where do you want me to touch you?" He asked me innocently looking at me expectantly. I glared at him. But I couldn't hold off forever, this was killing me, I was aching for him to touch me, and he was clearly enjoying himself.

"My…" I began, but broke off. He looked at me, finally letting the grin come onto his face.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I want you to touch my pussy, Jake." I told him, defeated. Please, please, please let that be it. But he switched off the car, and turned towards me. "Come with me." He said, and got out of the car. We had gotten to his house. He walked over to my side of the car and opened it for me, pulling me out with him. I glared at him as he slipped his arm through mine. He looked at me and smiled.

"Can`t you wait?" I didn't answer, "Impatient." He mumbled. I let him carry me inside and to his room. He crushed his lips to mine, kissing me hard, and I quickly forgot my anger as we fell into his bed together. He yanked my skirt off, and off went my blouse and my bra, sailing to the floor behind him. He quickly disposed of his own clothes, and positioned himself at my entrance. Usually he would tease me a little, but he knew how much I wanted him already. I felt him enter me easily. It didn't hurt at all. He developed a rhythm soon, and began moving in and out of my quickly, and hard. He saw me pressing my lips together trying not to scream. He smoothed the hair that was clinging to my face away from me as I began to shudder violently, and my quickly approaching orgasm came quickly.

"Are you Cumming for me?" He breathed in my ear. I didn't dear open my mouth, so I just gave him a little "MH mm."

"That's right," He said, "I want to see you come on me." He moved his hands up to cup my breast in his hands, and gently moved his mouth towards them, gently sucking and biting on the sensitive flesh. I felt him roll my nipple between his fingers as I shuddered violently underneath me. His hands gently squeezed my ass as he moved in and out of me. As I neared my orgasm, Jake placed his hand over my mouth, "Let it out." He breathed. So I did, over and over again through my long orgasm. As soon as it was over, I felt Jake spill inside of me. He flopped onto his back as we both panted, trying to catch our breath. He pulled me close to him. "You liked that?" He asked me, moving his hand up and down my back. I nodded.

"I love you. Goodnight." I whispered, I wasn't awake long enough to hear his answer.

*JACOB*

I wound my fingers through Nessie`s when I woke up before her the next morning. I had been looking at her naked body lying on the bed, partly covered by the bed sheets when a small moan managed to escape her slightly parted lips, and she gave a small smile in her sleep before turning over away from me, and I decided to find out what she was dreaming about.

I saw a picture of herself, as she writhed underneath me as I took her, then a flash, and the scene changed, and I saw a picture of her going down on me, slipping my whole length down her throat. I smoothed the damp hair away from her face as she looked up at me and into my eyes through those long eyelashes, as she swallowed every drop when I came. I smiled and pulled my hand away from hers. I hopped out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. I looked back over to her as she stirred. She sat up in bed as her eyes focused on me, and she smiled.

"Morning." She mumbled, only half awake.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" I asked her.

"Hmm, very."

"That was a nice dream you were having there." I told her. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember, and then grinned when she did.

"Yeah, it was." She hopped out of bed and threw on one of my t-shirts, and then walked over to me; I looked at the way her hips moved when she walked. "Wanna make it come true later?" She asked me. I looked down at her.

"Really?" I asked, "You really don't have to do that Ness, I-"

"Jake." She stopped me.

"Hmm?"  
"Shut up." Shutting up now. She gave me a peck on the lips, but I pulled her closer to me and crushed her lips to mines, kissing her. Her mouth opened and responded to mines quickly, as I slipped my toung past her lips to explore her mouth.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her when I had pulled away.

"Yeah I could eat," She replied.

"What do you want?"

"I-"She stopped suddenly. He hands slowly moving towards her stomach, and wrapping tightly around it. I looked at her concerned.

"Ness?" she didn't answer, so fast it was a blur even to me, she disappeared out of my bedroom, and down the hallway. When I found her she was leaning over the toilet, on the bathroom floor. I held up her hair that was cascading down her shoulders as she threw up. When she was done she stayed over the toilet with her eyes shut, panting. When she was finally able to open her eyes again, she quickly shut them back. And groaned.

"Oh my god, Jacob, flush it away, please, flush it away." She moaned. I did as she asked, and let go of her hair, lifting her gently to her feet. She walked slowly over to the sink, and rinsed her mouth. As a look of confusion that had crossed her face as to why she had just thrown up for the first time in her life slowly disappeared, her hand travelled back down to her stomach. I met her eyes in the mirror as she starred at it. "Ness, what's wrong, are you sick?" She couldn't get sick, right. She shook her head.

"Jake, can you grab my bag for me please?" She asked in a throaty voice. I nodded, and ran into the bedroom to get her bag. When I brought it back for her she muttered some-thing and immediately began throwing things around, until she found what she was looking for. A little blue and pink box stood at the bottom of the bag. Suddenly my heart rate sped up, and I was sweating bullets, so much I forgot to ask her why she had a pregnancy test in her bag. She froze and starred at the thing. Slowly, I placed my hands over hers, and they lifted up the hem of her shirt up slightly. Her eyes met mines in the mirror as her knees went weak, so I had to hold her up. It was faint, and to someone who didn't know exactly what her body was supposed to look like, they wouldn't have seen a thing. To human eyes, the change would be invisible. But we both saw it. There was definitely a change.

*RENNESSME*

I didn't know what to think. Jake was the only thing preventing me from hitting the floor, I couldn't feel my feet anymore. He was looking at me in the mirror, and I was looking at him, somehow, both our eyes managed to also stay locked on stomach, the barely visible bump. Managed to pull away from Jacob to move towards my bag, I dug out the pregnancy test and starred at it. This could be the happiest moment of my life, or the worse. Did I really want to know the results? I placed my hand on the edge of the box to pull it off, and, almost as if by cue, my phone went off. I stopped immediately, recognizing the ring tone to be my aunt`s. I pulled it out of my bag and answered her.

"Aunt Alice?" I whispered.

"Hey sweetie..." She said.

"Is this really happening, or am I going to get my hopes up for nothing?" I asked her. I could see Jacob in the mirror, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking down at the ground, his hands balled tightly into fists, like they always did when he was nervous.

"Honey, I need you to go straight to Carlisle, okay." She said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Aunt Alice." I said cautiously. Jacob could hear the conversation, and he didn't like her tone of voice either, "Aunt Alice, what's wrong."

"Ness, just, please, go straight to Carlisle, okay." She hung up before I could get another chance to talk. I grabbed my bag and ran into Jacob`s room, throwing on a sundress. We practically ran to his car. Jake drove at a ridiculous speed to my grandparents` house, and when we got there, Grandpa and Nana was the only one there.

"Grandpa is everything okay." I asked him as we followed him to his office.

"Alice called me, practically begging me to check you out; she won't tell me what she saw though." He said, clearly frustrated.

"Well, is she okay?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I need you to change into one of the robes I have in the office, and lay on the bed, call me when you're ready." He said, and ghosted out of the room. I could hear him talking to Nana in the other room, but their voices were hushed, so I couldn't quite make out what it was.

*EDWARD*

I looked down at the body of my daughter. She looked so beautiful, her curly bronze hair pulled to the side, flowing down her shoulders. Even in death, she still had that natural smile on her face that refused to go away. Her pink lips looked brittle now, and dried. Her skin was paler than it was supposed to be, and she really did look like a dead stone now. I felt like a thousand knives had been ground through my chest, and some-one was twisting it, over and over again. I looked up from her body, only to be sent through crucial pain again. It was bad enough having to hear his thoughts, but seeing the look on Jacob`s face almost killed me. it wasn't that she was dead, that part didn't hold a candle to why he had tried to commit suicide when he had found out, it was because _he_ had done this to her, his child had been the one to kill her. But even now, even when my daughter was dead, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him. He had enough to deal with right now. Carlisle moved the machine away from her.

"Time of death." He whispered, glancing up at the clock, "July 5th, 12:54"

**A/N**

**I have nothing to say, review, comment, and chat amongst yourselves, the next chapter will be posted on Friday!**


	9. AN

**I am so so sorry. I owe you guys everything. You`ve been more than a good crowd to me, I can`t begin to explain how much you guys mean to me. I`m sorry for not updating sooner. Its been almost three weeks now. I guess I let myself be stupid enough to think you guys had left me and won`t reading my story anymore. Most of all, I thought it was my fault because of how I had accidently copied off that other story. I thought you guys had written me off as a stealer, or a cheater. And I know for a fact that some of you have left me. But it`s okay. Those of you who do know what story I copied, will see the big change I made in the last chapter, so you`ll know that theres absolutely no way the two can end the same way.**

**This is not a chapter, its just my sincere apology I hope you guys will aceppt, and for those of you who are still there with me, who haven't abandoned me. Thank you, thank you so, so, so, so much. You guys are all so great! I love you all!**

**Next chapter of The Story Of Jacob and Rennessme, will be posted tomorrow. No matter what happens to me, you can absolutely 100% count on that. I love you guys! And thank you. oh right, how could I forget!**

**thanks so much to iblount and wolfsbane17 (I spelt the names correct, didn't I?) who helped me to realize my fears were silly, and people were still reading my story.**


	10. Yay!

**A/N**

**I will save my blabber for the end, because there is a lot I want to say to you guys, so read on!**

*EDWARD*

I slammed my fist down unto the table so hard it made my sister jump. Alice looked at me, and quickly blocked her mind from her vision so I wouldn't be able to see it again, but once had been enough. She gave me a small smile, and shrugged

"Don`t shoot the messanger."

"You saw her _die_." I growled.

"I know, I mean, I`m not sure!" she stood up and began to pace up and down the kitchen, her head in her hands.

"I was hunting and I suddenly saw…. Well, _that_. I panicked, I didn't know what to do!"

"What _did_ you do."

Alice sighed, and took her seat back at the table. "I called Carlisle and told him to please check Nessie out to make sure, I sent her there a while ago."  
"So she`s with Carlisle?"

"I should think so, Jacob must be there also." She mumbled.

I sighed and drummed my fingers against the edge of the table. Alice looked up at me seriously.

"And don`t you dare be mad at him either." She said, "I`m not even sure it`s the pregnancy that caused her supposed death anyhow, I just assumed."

It was quiet for a while, and then I stood up and walked towards the door that connected the living room to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" she asked me, looking up.

"To Carlisle." I replied, calmly,

"Why, I didn't tell anyone but you, and I`m not planning on doing it unless I have no other choice, I don't think its necessary to-" I raised my right hand, and gave her a quick grin before ghosting out of the room.

"I`m going to see Jacob."

*JACOB*

After Ness had gotten unto the hospital bed, and Carlisle had run a few tests, the three of us starred silently at the little screen on the right side of the bed. When I got tired of looking at a bunch of black and white spots and pretending I was able to identify what they were, I asked Carlisle. He looked up at me, at Ness, and then at the screen. He pointed to a suspicious looking bean sized thing that had been bobbing around and uttered the words we had both been waiting to hear all day,

"And that right there, is your baby." Slowly, a smile crept unto Nessie`s face as she starred at the screen. She extending her arm and touched the spot where the bean was. Carlisle walked over to his desk and began shuffling around a few papers.

"Is this really happening?" she whispered, looking up at me. I could see a faint tear at the right corner of her eye. Not being able to find the right words, I took her hand in mines and looked down at her.

"Yes." I said.

We both looked up when the door to Carlisle`s office opened, and Edward and a slightly terrified looking Alice appeared in the doorway. she walked calmly over to Carlisle and began talking to him in a low voice.

"Jacob can I talk to you outside please." Edward asked.

Ness tried to stifle a giggle, "You`ll be alright?" I asked

"I should be asking you." She said, looking up at me.

"I`ll be fine." I hope, I kissed her check and left her there, following Edward out the door.

We walked until we could no longer hear Carlisle reasurrring Alice that Nessie was perfectly fine.

"You know that if I were angry with you, I wouldn't be hiding it, Jacob." Edwards told me. I eased my position slightly. That was true.

"I made a promise not to intervene to much with you and Rennessme`s life, as it wasn't my opinion that mattered most. And I intend to stick to my word." He said, scanning my face.

"I`m not angry with you." He reassured me.

"That's not what I called you out here for, though." He said, "I want you to keep an eye on Nessie for me." Don`t I already do that? He chuckled.

"You do, but.. I guess you already know that Alice had a vision earlier." I nodded.

"What did she-"

"I`m not telling you what she saw, because I think it would be better for everyone if you didn't know." He said. I nodded again.

**Later…**

"… So, there isn't much that we need to worry about right now, as far as I can see, but Alice insists that I check in on you. So maybe you could come over once a day so I can be sure?"

"Okay, Grandpa."

"Great, Bye, Ness."

I listened as Nessie finished talking to Carlisle on the phone. And stroked her back gently as she did.

"We have to check in with Grandpa once a day." She informed me, though she knew I already heard.

"Mhh, Hmm." I replied.

"Did you call your dad?" She asked. All of the cullens already knew about the baby, we had told them first because we hadnt left Carlisle`s house until a few hours ago. Bella and Edward had decided to stay over there.

"Yeah." I replied. I had called him before we had left the Cullen`s house, when I had been able to sneak out during mine and Nessie`s congratulations. I wanted to be the one to tell my pack brothers, and I knew if dad told Rachel, she would be compelled to tell Paul, and Paul, being a jackass, couldn't keep his mouth shut about these type of things, so I had told my dad not to say a word to anyone. No-one thought of when we were going to tell Charlie, he didn't even know about Ness and I being a couple. Part of the reason being he was still on a need to know basis, and we didn't want him to know anything that might cause another visit from to Volturi. Another reason that Bella didn't want to freak him out to much, she told us we could still be friends and what not, but the fact that his seven year old granddaughter looked 18 seemed like enough for a while.

"Jake." Ness mumbled against my shirt, "Are you as happy as I am."

"I think I`m even more happy than you are." She laughed.

"I`m scared, what if I don't know what to do? And I mess it up?" she asked me.

"You won`t, you always know what to do." I told her, "Besides, you`ll have me." Who didn't know much about what to do with a baby either, "We`ll figure it out together."

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." She said.

"Neither do I."

And we spent the rest of the night blissfully, celebrating.

**A/N**

** I know, I know! Short chapter, even though you guys deserve a long one after you three week wait. but I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer. Excuse my sloppy writing, but I had writers block and wanted to get this chapter out of the way.**

**My schedule for the story of Jacob and Rennessme should remain the same, every OTHER day, but since school started back up, I have a ton of home-work and projects and stuff I`ve got to doing. So it might not always stick to that. But I can assure you, even if it doesn't, it shouldn't take more than five days for me to have a next chapter uploaded. **

**And for those of you who love to overthink things, Alice knew about Nessie`s pregnancy because she saw it in one of her visions, DUH! She can see the future, cant she. Lol. (:**

**Oh, and before I forget, to my lovely friend, probally the best person I know on FanFiction. Net so far, Coldplaychic, who has been so amazing to me! oh, and I want you guys who have a sense of humour and love a good laugh every now and then, to go check out her story, 'HER NAME IS EDWARD' it is amazing!**

**And last but not least, for the past while, I have realized that the review botton has remained at 7, and I really want to try and hit atleast 20 (see, I`m not evil, I`m sure you guys can help me out there, right?)**

**And, finally, **

**(I know it`s a bit late, but just go with it)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. The bonfire

***RENNESSME***

"Are you sure your feeling up to this?" Jake asked me as he took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Jake, I`m pregnant, not handicapped. Plus, I want to be there when you tell your brothers about the baby." I said, patting my stomach and smiling at him.

Since Billy was the only one who knew on Jake`s side of the family, we had been waiting for an opportunity to tell the rest of them. All of our close vampire friends already knew, and we felt a little bad keeping it from them so long. But the decision was made a little easier when Sam called a bonfire at the beach on Saturday.

I was two weeks into my pregnancy now, and Rachel was right, these first few weeks had been heaven, I was being pampered for everything. I didn't have to lift a finger. Jake was being a bit overly hepfull, but some-times it was nice knowing he cared about me so much. Grandpa Carlisle said that my pregnancy was going smoothly so far, and that we had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Daddy and aunt Alice had been on edge, Aunt Alice being in my bedroom first thing every morning, and daddy refusing to leave my side. Those two and Jacob were the only three people I had seen every hour of every day. Today however they had decided to take a break. Well atleast aunt Alice had. Mom complained that she didn't get to see Charlie enough. He was going to be at the bonfire, he was over at Jacob`s place with Billy. Rachel and Paul were there too, they thought they wouldn't leave the house much since Rachel was due any time now.

So Mom and Dad had gone over there.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Emily said, waving to us as we neared the fire. I smiled and waved back.

"We were waiting on you guys to start." Sam said.

We took a seat and talked for a while. Emily had brought Taylor and Daniel. It wasn't their first bonfire, but it was the first they were able to do much at. They were both three years now. Since Sam hadnt quit phasing yet, we were all wondering wether or not either of them were going to. Embry and Claire, who was 9 and a half now, were also there.

Jared had brought along Kim, since she was his imprint, she knew what he and every body else was. We got along well, but I wouldn't go so far as to call us friends. She was a bit shy, and the only person I`ve ever seen her have an actual conversation with really was Jared.

Claire, of course, had by this time grown very much attatched to Embry, those two were inseperable. To be honest, I couldn't wait until she was old enough for the two of them to start dating. Embry was still like a big brother/best friend to her, and to Claire, Embry was the eighth wonder of the world. After a while of talking, we remembered what we had came here for in the first place. I touched Jacob`s hand and showed him, smiling over to him.

"So guys, good news." He said. The group fell silent and every one looked towards us. He opened his mouth to say it himself, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I`m pregnant!" I shrieked. Cheers and congratulations filled the beach.

"I`m so happy for you, see, we told you not to worry so much!" Emily said hugging me.

"Congratulations Nessie." Kim said, I turned around to look at her, but she was already gone and standing in Jared`s arms.

About halfway into that celebration, Sam`s face became serious, and he suddenly looked troubled about some-thing. I could him and Emily talking about something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Okay, now that the good news is out of the way." Sam said, clearing his throat, "We have a bit of bad news for you guys."

"Those of us with human imprints," He glanced over at Jake and me, "Have decided we don't want to live forever if it means our imprints and children cant. So we`ve decided to stop phasing, so we can die with them." He wrapped his arm around Emily`s waiste, and looked at her lovingly. Jared kept his eye on the ground, whilst Embry held a half asleep Claire in his arms.

I blinked twice, and looked around to make sure I had heard it right, "What?" I whispered.

Everything that happened next was a bit of a blur.

Jake`s phone rang, and he picked it up. It was mom in a panicking voice.

"Jake, get to the hospital now!" She almost shouted into the phone.

"Whoa, Bells, slow down. What`s wrong?"

"Rachel!" she shrieked. He stood up,

"What`s wrong with Rachel…?" he prompted.  
"Oh damn it Jake! What do you think!? She went into labour, get to the hospital!" My mother said. I heard the phone disconnect, and Jake explaining to everyone why we had to leave. He pulled me to the car and started up, quickly pulling off the beach and onto the road.

"Rachel Black?" Jake said once we had gotten to the counter. The lady there, A fat woman with her hair in a bun, looked up from her magazine.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a slurred voice.

"My sister, Rachel Black, where is she?" Jake said impatiently.

She sighed heavily and made a big show of putting down her magazine, not bothering to hide her annoyment at being disturbed. She opened up a book and trailed her finger down until she found it.

"I`m afraid you can`t go in right-"

"Oh I don`t have time for this!" Jake grabbed my hand and I followed him down the hall until he found my parents.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She`s alright, Carlisle is in there with her, trying to calm her down." Bella said.

"Jake!" We both turned around to see Billy, Charlie wheeling him up to us.

"Hey dad." He greeted him.

I strained my ears enough so I could hear through the wall, Rachel was in there panting heavily, "Get him _OUT_!" She shrieked. I heard the nurses talking to her and telling her to breathe.

"Where`s Paul?" Jake asked, looking around.

"He refused to leave Rachel in there alone." Billy said, smiling, probbally remembering the look on Paul`s face when the nurse had told him he had to leave.

"Hi." We all looked up when Carlisle walked out of the room.

"Doc, is she alright?" Billy asked.

"She`ll be fine, she`s taking this a lot better than some women do on their first time." He said.

We stayed at the hospital all night, I slept in Jacob`s arm, curled up on the hospital seat, until grandpa came outside again, smiling.

"Okay, So who wants to go in first?" He said, looking at Billy. Billy looked over at Jake, who hadn`t taken his eyes off of the door all night.

"Go ahead, son." He said.

Jake stood up, and took my arm.

"I can`t believe I`m an aunt." I sighed, as we pushed open the door. Rachel was sitting up in the bed wearing a blue hospital robe, with Paul standing over her looking at their daughter in her arms. She smiled up at us when we walked in.

"Hey, look, it`s aunt Nessie and uncle Jake!" She cooed to the baby.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I asked Rachel.

"I`m fine, a little tired, but Fine." She sighed.

"Any name ideas?" I asked.

She smiled, "Acctually, we both agreed on Alexis." Rachel said.

I gasped, "Oh my god! I chose that one! I knew you`d like it!" I said.

Rachel and Paul laughed, "Which one of you is going first?" she asked us, motioning to Alexis. Jake looked at me,

"Go ahead, I can wait." He said.

I laughed at him, "No you cant."

"Your right, I can`t." He said, reaching out to hold Alexis. She had Rachel`s hair, and looked so much like Paul it was unrealistic. Jake`s eyes, and a bit of Billy in there to.

"She`s adorable." I whispered to Rachel as Jake and Paul talked.

"So, do you know when the wedding is?"

"Well, thanks to your aunt Alice and Ruth, my two life savers! Everything is already set for the wedding, I just have to give them a date. And the sooner we can get married the better." Rachel said.

"What about you and Jake?" She asked.

I blushed, " I don't know, I think the only reason Jake hasn't proposed yet is because he didn't want it to seem like we were taking you guys` spotlight." Rachel burst out laughing.

"What!" She laughed. "You don`t have to hold back because of us."

"I don't know, maybe soon, like after your wedding and all that excitement dies down."

"But what about the baby?"

"What about the baby?"

"Not to be critism or anything. Ness, but your dad is really traditional. Wont he be a little sad if the baby comes before you guys get married?" She asked, her voice in a whisper so no one outside would be able to hear.

I frowned, I hadnt really thought about that. "I don't know. I`ll ask my mom about it." I said.

"Hey!" She said suddenly, "Why don`t you do what Paul and I did, you know, go to a courthouse and get married there before the baby comes. Then have the big reception thingy after."

Rachel sighed, and looked over to where Paul was standing, "I cant wait on our wedding day." She sighed.

**1 month Later…..**

"Hey guys." I said walking into Auunt Alices bedroom, where Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice Ruth and My mother were crowded around Rachel.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" I said. I put down Alexis in her rocking chair and walked over to them. Aunt Alice put down the curling iron, "Here rose, take this please. I have to go make sure Paul is doing what I asked, and not goofing around." She said.

All of the pack except Jared, Seth and Embry, who were downstairs seeing to a few of the guests and making all the last minute arrangements were upstairs with Paul.

"Sure, Ill do it." Aunt Rose said taking over. Aunt alice smiled and ran out.

"They`ll be okay, right." I whispered to Jake as the wedding march started.

"They`ll be fine." He said.

"Rachel looks so beautiful, don't you think?"

"I`ve never seen Paul so excited." He said.

** AFTER**

"Do you, Paul Lahote take Rachel black to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rachel Black, take Paul Lahote to be your husband."

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you more." Paul said back before kissing her.

Suddenly my mind drifted, and I imagined that being me and Jake….

**A/N**

**So terribly sorry about the shabby way I wrote the wedding. I know some of you were expecting it to be big. But I wanted to get it over with so I could work on Jake and Nessie`s future together. Like Ness said, I don`t want to make it seem like they were taking Rahcel and Paul`s spotlight. Don`t worry, Jake will propose soon, though how soon, I`m not very sure. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	12. Very important AN

**A/N**

** Okay, so I am officially S-T-U-C-K, STUCK! As to where to go with this story, my mind is blank! No, that's wrong.**

**I know exactly where I want to go with this story, I just cant ever seem to find the right words to make the chapter as lovely as I want them to be. But, if it is that you guys really do WANT me to continue this story, I will try my very best to write it. But I`m not going to rack my brain to write some-thing that seems impossible if I think no one is reading it. So I am asking those of you kind people out there.**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THE STORY OF JACOB AND RENNESSME, PLEASE REVIEW ME AND TELL ME SO. I WILL ONLY WRITE IF I GET ATLEAST 25 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

**BTW: VERY IMPORTANT-**

** I am only leaving this note up here for a month before I delete the story, and it will be like I never started it in the first place. Okay, that is all.**


End file.
